


I Hate You!

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Funny, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one fine morning there´s a post-it on the fridge with a very important message.</p><p> </p><p>Written July 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You!

There was a little post-it on the door of the fridge that morning. Written in big letters, in english „I HATE YOU!“   
Yoochun stared at it and turned around to the others in the living room. The handwriting was definetely Changmin´s. But who was meant? Was ist him? Did he do something wrong? Looking around the songwriter sneaked back into the living room, looking at the youngest. He was playing on the playstation with Junsu, staring at the screen.   
Could it be..that he was mad because Yoochun had talked him into not buying that game yesterday??  
But telling him that he hated him just because of that? Wasn´t that a little harsh?? Yoochun felt bad. It hurt him that Changmin was so easily disapointed.   
Walking over to the TV he sat down on the couch and ruffled Changmin´s hair. "Neee...that game you wanted to buy yesterday...go order it! I´ll pay for it."   
Changmin dropped the controller and turned around. "Really?" He asked, his eyes going big.   
Yoochun smiled faintly. Everything for his little darling. "Sure, Minnie Mouse."   
"Ahh! Micky Mouse I love you!" Changmin beamed.  
  
  
  
"I HATE YOU!"   
Junsu stared at the note on the fridge. Why? How?   
Tears formed in his eyes. Those were such harsh words. This was Changmin´s handwriting. He knew it. Because they have had that little fight this morning about the dishes. Junsu had talked Changmin into taking his shift- again. But this really was a little hard. Junsu stared a little longer on the note, thinking on how to make Changmin love him again. Or at least maybe like him. Anything but hate him. Finally he hurried out of the kitchen and searched for Changmin. He found him with Jaejoong, lingering over his laptop screen, discussing various game version he could order now from Yoochun´s money.   
Junsu sighed and knew he would regret it as soon as his hands would place the dishes in the dishwasher. With a deep breah he said: "Okay I´ll take your chores for this week!"   
Changmin almost fell of the bed. "WHAT? For real??"   
When Junsu saw the sparkles in Changmins eyes he couldn´t do anything but melt. So he smiled and nodded. "Sure Minmin."   
"Ahh! Susu I love you!" Changmin beamed.  
  
  
  
"I HATE YOU!"   
Yunho stared at the little yellow note. A tight knot started to form in his stomach.   
This was definetely meant for him. But how could Changmin be still mad just because he didn´t let him snuggle with Bambi last night? Changmin used to drool on Bambi - and Yunho hated to have his little daughter all wet and ...well...drooled on. Or maybe worst. And yet, it hurt when Changmin told him this way that he hated him. Why didn´t he tell him straight into his face? Because Changmin couldn´t and because Yunho would have been even more hurt.   
With a little sigh Yunho walked out of the kitchen, looking around for Changmin. He found him on the couch with Jaejoong, snuggling and watching a movie. Yunho snuggled up to both of them and kissed Changmin´s hair. "It´s okay, you can snuggle with Bambi tonight!" he told him.  
Changmin blinked a little confused. "Eh...thanks! You really mean that? What if I drool on your daughter again?"   
Yunho clenched his teeth a little and forced a smile on his face. "No problem, baby. It´s okay. For once, okay?"  
"AAh! Yunnie I love you!" Changmin beamed.   
  
  
  
"I HATE YOU!"   
Jaejoong stared at the little post-it on the fridge. How could Changmin write something like that and leave it here? The oldest turned around and watched Yunho and Changmin leaning over some paperwork.   
Maybe it was about the little fight they had lately when Jaejoong had felt too tired to cook and Changmin was so hungry and kept bugging him. Taking some empty bags and money from the kitchen-food-jar he talked Yoochun into going to shop with him. He would cook Changmin´s favourite food tonight.   
"OOhh what´s that smell`?" Changmin sniffed and leaned against the kitchen door.   
"It´s your favourite dinner and I´ll make it just for you!" Jaejoong smiled, enjoying the happy face the youngest made.   
"Really?? Just for me?"   
"Sure little one. Just for you!"   
"Aah Umma I love you!" Changmin beamed.  
  
  
  
During Dinner Changmin suddenly got up and walked over to the fridge, picking off the post-it and throwing it into the trashcan.   
The others stared at him. "Why did you leave that message there for me?" Yunho finally asked. The other three blinked at him. "For you? I thought it was for me?!" Yoochun said. "That´s why I told him to order that game on my treat!"   
"What? I thought it was for me!!" Junsu said and Jaejoong shook his head. "Noonoo..it was for me!"   
Changmin looked at them a little dumbfolded. "Um...no...it was for the fridge because it was empty!"


End file.
